


Masked Faces, Blurred Moments

by MoonPhaseWrites



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Prosopagnosia, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPhaseWrites/pseuds/MoonPhaseWrites
Summary: Dream was in an accident at ten.Living life became different after.They/Them DreamProsopagnosia!Dream AUDisclaimer: I do not know much about Prosopagnosia! These are real people!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot/Technoblade
Comments: 110
Kudos: 1106





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kansaaieitj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansaaieitj/gifts), [It_is_Rene_Now](https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_is_Rene_Now/gifts).



It started when Clay was ten. Clay’s father had been taking Clay home from school that day when a car had rammed into the side of their own. The crash quickly became deadly. All Clay could remember is screeching. 

Clay woke up a week later in the hospital. It quickly became clear that something was wrong when Clay couldn’t at first recognize his pregnant mother sitting at his bedside. Clay’s panic kicked in as he would move away from her until she finally spoke. 

“Clay, honey, calm down please!” The teary voice of his beloved mother was instantly recognizable to Clay. He stopped moving to let his mother hold his limp body as she sobbed. 

“Clay, honey, I’m so sorry, so so so so sorry” She kept apologizing again and again. 

“Mom, I think something’s wrong” Clay quietly muttered, pausing her chanted apologies. 

“What do you mean darling?” she quietly whispered brushing his ruffled blond hair softly back. 

“I can’t recognize your face... I think?” Clay said seemingly confused. 

“I’ll get a doctor honey, stay here” Clay’s mother left the room quietly to talk to a nurse outside the room. 

Two days later, Clay officially was diagnosed with Prosopagnosia. The cause was quickly linked to head trauma from the crash. 

A month later he buried his father, no longer able to recognize him in the photographs the man was in. 

Three months after that day Clay held his newborn little sister whom he would never see the face of. 

When Clay turned fifteen, he discovered videogames. Clay discovered pansexuality then too. 

Clay discovered they preferred they/them pronouns at sixteen. 

Clay created their channel that quickly blew up, but never revealed they weren’t cisgender or heterosexual, even to their closest friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters right now, they'll get longer soon!

Dream sat in their office fiddling with a pen whilst deciding whether to stream today or not. Feeling especially bored, Dream decides to hop on the Dream SMP and hopefully gather some resources in the nether for a bit. 

Fiddling with their settings Dream opened twitch along with discord. They joined VC3 so others could talk to them. 

With everything set and the stream, beginning Dream joined their server. Checking to see who is on they noticed only Tommy and Tubbo were on. 

‘get on VC3’ 

‘Streaming’ Dream sent in chat to the two young teens. 

“Hey guys, and welcome” Dream started waiting for a response from either teen, “this is going to be a kind of chill stream, I’ll be resource gathering and checking on the children.” 

As dream finished their sentence Tommy and Tubbo joined the call. “We aren’t children big D”, Tommy whined. 

“Sure you aren’t Tommy” Dream sarcastically drawled. 

Suddenly, a donation came through: 

‘HAPPY PRONOUN DAY! Love you guys so much! Can you all share your pronouns?’ 

The robotic voice read out the donation to the suddenly quiet call. 

“Thanks for the donation Gogy52, and sure we can! Youngest first?” Dream spoke, glancing from the flooding Twitch chat to their Discord. “Tommy?” Dream called after a short pause. 

After a moment of sputtering, Tommy spoke “He/him, and Tubbo stop hitting me!” Apparently, wherever the other two had been lead to a small fistfight being developed. 

“Stop hitting each other children, Tubbo?” Dream spoke with a voice he often used addressing their younger sister. 

“He/him” Tubbo responded, laughing softly at Tommy. 

Finally, it was Dream’s turn, they thought for a moment. Dream opened Twitter on their phone looking at the bio. They began typing something they had debated for a while, till they finally chose to speak. 

“They/Them,” they said into the microphone in front of them. At the same time, their bio finished updating showing the same pronouns. 

The call went silent as Tommy and Tubbo processed this. The twitch chat quickly filled with love and support towards Drea, but a few hateful comments mixed into it. Dream chose to focus on the game in front of them. As they climbed another hill, they found the frozen characters of the young teens. Quietly, dream chuckled. They move to the two teens punching each one after changing to an empty inventory spot. The call finally filled with noise. Support came from both of the teens before Tommy began to complain about Dream not telling them sooner. 

“Who else knew?” Tubbo finally asked, cutting into Tommy’s long rant. 

“My mom, Drista, a few old classmates.” They calmly spoke, “Oh, and Patches!” 

Tommy began quickly cackling at the mention of Dream’s cat, something new was found to focus on as the stream continued.


	3. Chapter 3

When the stream ended Dream began to zone out. They weren’t sure why, but they began to think of the other things they hadn’t told their friends. Since they had said their pronouns Dream’s phone had been going off like crazy. Closing their eyes, they thought of how far they’d come with their Prosopagnosia. 

At ten Dream began to get coached in how to recognize attributes of people. They would have moments during panic or anxiety attacks where they couldn’t recognize anyone no matter what, but they got better. 

By sixteen, Dream could make a detailed list of ways to remember certain people. They would take notes of hair, voice, colors, and freckles/scars. Their family even sometimes forgot they had Prosopagnosia. 

When Dream discovered their gender identity, they had their biggest breakdown in a while. They couldn’t recognize their seven-year-old sister at first. When Dream had calmed down, they apologized profusely to the little girl, as they chose to cuddle up and watch cheesy movies. Dream remembered the aftermath quite fondly. 

Dream would look sometimes look back at his ten-year-old self and laugh. Compared to where they came to, the beginning became laughable to them. 

Dream could still remember the reports after the crash from the doctor, “Your son”, had always been the start (they now scoffed at the term). 

“Your son appears to have gained damage in the right fusiform gyrus. We believe this happened due to his concussion. His left arm seems to be healing well from the break, and his fractured ankle seems to have almost completely healed. It will take a while for your son to fully heal, but he should have almost a complete recovery outside of the partial brain damage.” 

They were right though in the end. Dream still had a few scars and Prosopagnosia, but they had otherwise completely healed. 

Dream lay down in bed, reflecting on the process, when their little sister, Drista, was born they had just completed a month of physio. They got the chance with their mother’s help to be the first person (besides their mother) to hold little Drista. They began working harder in physio to be able to get to hold Drista more because she became their rock in the following years. Drista was sixteen now, and Dream would still talk to her daily. Dream had recently been able to begin coaching Drista in driving and Dream found that hilarious. Their mom would coach Drista on most drives, but when Dream would visit every month or so, they would instantly be put in charge to oversee lessons. 

With a smile Dream sat up in bed, grabbing their phone from beside them. Dream opened their phone and with a sigh chose to answer both his fans and friends in one Twitter post. Opening the app, Dream clicked the button the make a new post. 

Dream: 

‘People have recently been messaging me to ask why I did not sooner tell anyone that I was non-binary and used they/them pronouns. To explain it simply, no one ever asked, and I did not care in the end the pronouns used for me.’ 

Dream posted the message and turned off their phone. They sent a quick message to Drista and got up to begin making food. Leaving to phone to vibrate away whilst charging on their desk.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next month, Dream continued as always. While their friends now used new pronouns nothing really changed. They were yet again on the SMP with only Tubbo and Tommy, however, this time they were not streaming. Tommy had muted himself on the VC as he talked to his chat, and Tubbo was focused on building the tower the two were currently working on. Fidgeting with the small plush wolf Drista had sent them with a small parrot and horse. They were the pixelized Minecraft versions that Dream would fidget with when anxious or when they couldn’t focus. 

“Dream! Dream! Dream!” Suddenly rang through the chat as Tommy punched his character in the game. 

“What Tomathy?” Dream responded in exasperation. 

“That isn’t my name!” Tommy exclaimed. 

Tubbo quickly chimed in with “We want to do something! Please?” 

Dream smiled at the screen, they thought for a moment about how to entertain the two young boys. Debating their choices Dream hummed in response. 

“You could always come to visit me” They sarcastically responded not thinking twice about it. 

“Really?!?” The boys responded excitedly. 

“Uhh... sure, but you’d need parental permissions and stuff, and figure out school work.” Dream said already beginning to think of the ultimate chaos the two boys would cause while visiting, “I have a guest room you two could share” 

“Be right back” “I’ll go check” came from the other side of the screen with a few bangs and footfalls as they went to find their parents. 

Dream suddenly realizes that Tommy could have still been streaming at that point. So, as they waited for the boys to return, they checked Twitch. Dream let out a small breath of relief seeing that Tommy must have just stopped streaming when he had punched them. Suddenly, the clattering and footfalls could be heard again, now with cheers mixed in. 

“Mother and Father dearest said yes, as long as they could talk to you first!” Tubbo exclaimed, Tommy, responding with something similar. 

“Okay, do they want to just call, or would they prefer a video chat?” Dream asked, deciding that to cave to the parents’ preferences on this choice. 

After a few minutes, the boys seemed to come up with their responses. 

“Phone call is fine” responded Tubbo. 

“My parents said either, with preference to a video call” responded Tommy. 

“Okay Tubbo, I’ll talk to your parents then Tommy’s sound good?” Dream told their brothers. 

The two boys agreed equally excited for their trip. Dream got the phone numbers for both boys and their parents before leaving the VC. 

The call with Tubbo’s parents was short and simple, with questions, and confirmations mostly. Once the call ended Dream mentally prepared for the next one. They blinked their eyes a few times glancing in the now powered down computer monitor. Their vibrant green eyes seemed murky on the black screen. Quickly they ruffled the already messy blond locks on their head. They tried to count freckles in the monitor while waiting for Tommy to message that his family was ready. Taking a deep breath, they knew, they could do this. 

When their phone vibrated, Dream quickly looked down. They could do this. 

Unlocking the phone Dream pressed the video call button for Tommy’s contact. They could do this. 

The phone rang twice before the younger blond boy picked up. They could do this. 

Tommy was sat between an older man and woman who must have been his parents. They could do this. 

“Hello, you must be Dream!” the woman pleasantly exclaimed to Dream. He softly nodded to the woman. 

“Yes, and before you ask, I’ll gladly pay for the boy’s plane tickets, they would fly together from Brighton, and they would visit from December first to December fifteenth, so for two weeks.” Dream responded, wanting to get most of the basics out of the way. Tommy’s parents seemed to appreciate the fact that Dream had solid dates and places. 

“And when they arrive?” Tommy’s dad asked as Tommy began to make faces at Dream. 

“I will pick them up at the airport, I will have your phone numbers if anything happens. From the airport, we will go to my home so the boys can rest and get ready. I will plan some fun events for the two weeks, and I can pay for the boys’ food and souvenirs.” Dream said, making sure to not focus on Tommy and his faces. The parents glanced at each other over their son and nodded to each other. 

“We will agree to this, please just text us all this and the times,” Tommy’s mom said to Dream as Tommy stopped with the faces he had been making. Tommy whooped for joy as Dream smiled and nodded at the blond boy’s parents. 

This would certainly be memorable.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two teens come knocking

The weeks continued to pass for Dream as they waited for the day to come. Finally, one very late night they got a message from Tubbo. The boys had met up and would arrive in about 9 hours. Dream began to do the mental math, looking at their computer clock to see that it was 12:00. Dream got up from their desk chair and decided to take a quick nap for the coming day. They set an alarm for 7:00 and fell asleep. 

Dream woke again and stared at the phone screen next to their bed, 6:35. Dream turned off their phone alarm and went to take a quick shower. Once Dream was dressed, they left to get to the airport an hour away. 

Dream arrived at the airport at 8:45, they checked the wall of flights to see that the boys’ plane was scheduled to arrive on time. Dream sat down on a bench near the wall and waited. 

Finally, a message from Tubbo came through. 

‘Gate 8 luggage got’ 

Nodding to themself Dream went to the gate. They could quickly find the two, due to Tommy’s rambunctious laughter at something or other. Walking over to the two young Brits Dream began to smile softly at the seemingly utter joy on their faces. 

“Hush down a bit Toms” Dream called from behind the boy. They looked between the two making sure to note differences they could use that Dream had earlier marked in their twitch streams. They smiled at the two teens. The teens lit up at the small show of affection from Dream, they collided with Dream pulling all three to the ground. Dream chuckled as they helped the teens back up. 

“Alright, you two, ready to stay at my place for two weeks?” Dream asked as the boys smiled. 

“Hell yeah! /Yes!!” were the reactions from the sixteen- and seventeen-year-old. Dream smiled at the two boys brighter. 

Dream finally corralled the two energetic boys into their car to go back to the apartment. In the car, the boys excitedly chattered away at each other trying to include Dream as much as possible. 

When the three got to Dream’s apartment, Dream led the other two to the guest room. They each quickly claimed one of the two twin beds each and flopped down. 

“I’m going to be doing a special Livestream Manhunt with some others, you two can wander around as you please, but please don’t leave.” Dream said as the two nodded. Dream left the two boys to doze off after their long flight and the time differences. Dream entered their recording area, they got settled before joining the call with three of their close friends 

“Hey guys, I’ll start my stream then join the world” Dream said to George, Bad, and Sapnap. They quickly got affirmations from the three. 

Dream started their stream saying hello to their viewers and beginning to taunt their friends as the world loaded. The game started and Dream was doing okay, but now as they were getting close to the stronghold, they hoped for a good distraction for their three friends who were close behind. Suddenly, whether good or bad that surprise came, Tommy banged open the door to the room sprinting in cackling. 

“Big D! Dream- oh Shit! You’re streaming, no one heard me here!” Tommy says in a loud voice, Tubbo calmly walking in soon after. Dream’s chat began spamming ‘Tommy’ and some of his popular quotes into the chat. Tubbo chose that moment to add-in 

“Hi Dream’s twitch chat!” He called smiling mischievously at Tommy. Dream quickly began sprinting in Minecraft as their three friends paused in confusion at what came from Dream’s side. Quickly, Dream escaped by enderpearl. Dream smiled at their younger brothers, they had escaped for now. Dream ended up winning the game as the three others continued with confusion on Dream’s young guests. 

Dream would find out later that day that ‘DreamStreamTakover’ began trending on Twitter in reference to the young teens who interrupted Dream’s Manhunt that day.


	6. Chapter 6

Dream stood between their two brothers at the grocery store, not long after their stream finished. They were looking for snacks for the teens. Dream wanted to make sure that the two were well fed in their stay. 

“Dre? What’re these?” Tubbo spoke up holding a bag of Hershey kisses. Dream smiled almost forgetting the chocolate treat didn’t exist in the UK. 

“Those are small drop-shaped chocolates called Kisses, they are from the company Hershey’s that actually has a museum and amusement park in the North.” Dream said not able to recall the exact state the Hershey park was. 

Tubbo nodded at the explanation deciding to add them to the cart after a moment. Tommy’s phone started ringing the next moment. Tommy was getting a group call from a discord chat called SBI. When Tommy looked to Dream, they simply nodded as if to say the answer. Tommy contemplated for a moment before replying. 

“Let's get the snacks and go to the car, I can call them back there” the teen replied in a moment of calm thoughtfulness. Snacks were paid for soon after before the small group of three piled into Dream’s car. Tommy opened his discord app to call SBI back. Soon, Dream heard the chime of three people joining the video call. 

“Hey Phil, Techno, Wilbur! What's up?!” Tommy said in a loud voice. 

“Nothing much, but we heard something interesting in Dream’s stream today...” the gravelly voice of Techno came through the call with a deadpan tone. 

“Aww! You watch my streams??” Dream decided to chime in from the front of the car where he sat driving. 

“Possibly, why are gremlin and bee with you Dre?” the soft voice of Wilbur floated from the other line. 

“Oh, the teen terrors, gremlin and bee, are just visiting their older sibling in solitude!” Dream called as the teens sputtered, whether from the names or from Dream claiming to be their sibling, no one could tell. 

“As long as their actual parents are okay with it, and when did I gain more kids??” Phil finally spoke in the call. The call continued till they got back to Dream’s apartment complex. The group then sat in the car for a while longer before they all said goodbye. 

The group walked inside where Dream settled the teens on the couch. Dream went to the kitchen and made a simple dinner of spaghetti and meatballs, when the food was made, they gathered the two younger ones and led them to the table. The boys ate sleepy and silently when they sat down and Dream comfortably joined them still wide awake. When food was fully eaten Dream led the two boys back to their bedrooms where they changed and promptly passed out in bed. Dream chuckled before they went back to the kitchen to clean up the dirty dishes and feed Patches. When Dream was done, they decided to try to fall asleep so they could keep the boys entertained tomorrow. They all fell asleep with soft and content smiles on their faces.


	7. Chapter 7

Day Three of the teen terrors being in Dream’s home began with them jumping onto their bed to wake Dream up. 

“Hey, big D, why do you have such long hair?” Tommy asked a question he had been wondering the answer to since he had seen their face. 

“It’s what made me comfortable Toms, plus when my hair is short it gets pretty messy and this way, I can better control it.” Dream said with a smile. They gave the boys each a bowl of cereal then hummed as they tied up their hair walking back to the kitchen. 

Dream had let their dirty blond hair begin growing out at 16, never getting around to doing more than a trim once a year. Their hair was luckily pretty controlled both when short or long and having it slightly longer meant that when they did their sister’s hair the two could match or Dream could practice on themselves first. 

Dream finally finished tying back half their hair in a bun, with the back loosely hanging out with small humidity waves, and a few shorter strands framing their face they got to work on making some bacon and coffee for the teens and themselves. 

The next few days passed about as casually as the first. On the fifth day, Dream took them to Disney for the experience but nothing too over the top or chaotic took place luckily. On the Sixth they watched movies to rest and it was raining outside. At the end of the first week, Dream got a text. 

The text was from their mom quite simply reading ‘Hi honey, I hope you’re well, I was hoping your sister could stay with you till next Tuesday. I have a business trip and your aunt canceled last minute to come and watch her.’ 

Dream hummed looking towards the two teens they already had spread along with the couch in their small living room. Dream gave their mom a quick confirmation before they got up from their seat stretching. 

Before Drista would arrive later that afternoon. Dream would need to tell the boys, set up their room for Drista, and arrange the couch so they could sleep there. They also would need to grab a few more snacks for the teen terrors here, and the one who was soon to come. 

Dream tied their hair up in a loose messy bun, it was time to get dressed and get to work because today they had their work cut out for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's so short I promise the next will be longer! also, dream's long hair is based on a Tiktok I saw recently, mixed with some cosplays ^.^ When I find the link to the Tiktok I used the long hair from I'll be sure to link it!!


	8. Chapter 8

Dream’s work finished at one. Drista would arrive at two, and they were exhausted. While at the store Tommy got distracted by different American candy types and had decided that he needed a good-tasting size of them. The boys had later been sent to stream on the SMP as Dream put away the groceries. They could hear Tommy’s yells and cackles from the boy’s room as Tubbo suddenly screamed from their own room where he had set them up. With a long sigh, Dream opened discord on their phone from the kitchen where they leaned against the counter. 

“Tommy! Don't just randomly push Tubbo off a building like that!” They heard as they joined VC3, the British accent quickly leading to the recognition of Wilbur. 

“Boys, keep it down, you’ll have another gremlin in an hour.” Dream called into the VC, exhaustion leaking through their voice. 

“you okay there Green Bastard?” A voice that was easily recognizable as Technoblade’s came from Dream’s microphone. 

“Yup, just exhausted Techno, Drista is coming by soon to stay for just over a week and I have Thing 1 and 2 already here.” Dream smiled listening to Tommy trying to claim Thing 1 as Tubbo made offended noises. Wilbur and Techno cackled at the comment from Dream. 

“Tommy, eldest was Thing 1, you’re Thing 2” Dream replied to the boys, Tommy let out an irritated whine like noise while Tubbo joined in the laughter. 

“Chat, Chat, do you hear this Dream is a terrible host!” Tommy yelled sounding insulted on the matter. Dream wheezed before opening the door to the boys’ room. Staying just outside of the webcam’s frame, Dream left the discord call and slowly brought their middle finger up to flip off Tommy. Their wheezing laughter was picked up by the mic Tommy had in front of him though, and the chat exploded Dream was there in the room with Tommy, and chat knew it. Tommy decided that he had to at that point turn to glare at his blond host. 

“You long-haired-bastard! Get out of my stream!” Tommy called. 

Chat quickly filled with questions if Dream’s hair was actually long, that Dream decided to step in an answer for Tommy. 

“yes, chat my hair is actually pretty long. I’ve been growing it out slowly for about five-ish years. No, you won’t see a picture of it, but Wilbur and Techno get to if you gift both Tommy and Tubbo fifty gifted subs.” Dream knew the chat would probably do it to get the other older men’s reactions to dream’s hair. So, Dream sighed and began to braid their hair in wait for the chat to gain fifty gifted subs. Within just under an hour the boys had gained fifty gifted subs each that they were celebrating. 

Dream picked up their phone flipping their hair over their right shoulder to lay against the green tee they had put on that day. They took a quick photo, that showed their jaw to mid-waist. The braided dirty blond hair was in clear view of the photo highlighted by the dark green shirt Dream wore. Sending the photo in Discord DMs to Techno and Wilbur. 

When the DM sent Techno gave out a low whistle, and Wilbur was silent for a moment before he responded. 

“Dream, I want to visit after Bee and Gremlin, your hair looks so soft!” Wilbur claimed as the chat went wild. 

“If Wilbur is going so am I” Techno called as the chat went wild. The two jokingly bickered until Tubbo decided to make himself known again. 

“Dre’s hair gets waves too! They’re very very pretty. Dream and their hair!” Tubbo called out to the bickering men, Tommy’s chat went wild as Wilbur whistled this time. 

The boys continued to talk and play, messing around and laughing into their mics. Dream had left the boys’ room to be able to answer the door when Drista would soon arrive. Dream texted the boys a warning to begin wrapping up since Drista would soon arrive. From the words, Dream caught they knew the boys were wrapping up as a knock sounded at the door. 

When Dream opened it to a teen girl that looked as if they were a female. She tucked a wavy strand of blonde hair behind her ear as green eyes twinkled from behind her bangs as she grinned at Dream. 

“Hello, Dreamy!” 

“Hello to you to Drista” Dream smiled at their younger sister.


	9. Chapter 9

“DRISTA!” was heard in the apartment as Dream let their little sister fully inside. Tubbo and Tommy quickly tackled the girl in a hug as they fell to the floor laughing. 

“Alright Drista, while you three hang out, hopefully non-damaging, I’m going to finish putting the clean sheets on my bed for you. I also am taking back my computer Tubs cause I need to do some editing for the YouTube rewind Mr. Beast is doing. Behave you three” Dream told the three teens before entering their room. Dream pulled up the video they had taken before picking up Tommy and Tubbo a week prior so as not to worry about it at the last minute. Dream began the long process of trimming out of every frame any loose strands of their hair that could be seen by fans. Dream had wanted to give the fans as little to work within this hox so as a real face reveal wouldn’t come of this. Dream spent the next two hours doing this to the video. Saving their almost finished work, they began to set up Drista’s sheets. 

Taking a deep breath Dream went to find their younger siblings, beginning to get nervous at the lack of noise from them. They did not see them in their living room but saw Patches peacefully asleep on the couch. The kitchen was raided but in tack leaving the guest room. 

Stepping in Dream found absolute chaos, Tommy had begun a stream yet again, forgoing earbuds as the other two were giving commentary, Tommy seemed to be on Discord with the rest of Sleepy Bois Inc. Tommy’s webcam had been turned off so Drista could easily lean into the screen without a problem and the title of the stream made Dream feel partial unease ‘Hunting Dream’s home and EXPLOSIONS’. 

The three had somehow made it into the middle of a desert Dream had made their most recent base in. Tommy also carried a stack of TNT in his inventory that Dream questioned where he got from. 

“Children” Dream says exasperation dripping with each syllable. The three screamed swiftly turning in their seats to look at Dream. Drista had pulled a chair from the dining table into the room that she had then stuck a pillow and two throws on to make it more comfortable, Tubbo lay spread along the nearest bed to the desk leaning half-way off the end of the bed to see the monitors. Tommy sat between the two in the desk chair one foot curled up beneath him as the other sat on the floor. 

Messages flowed through the chat: 

DREAM!!   
Whole fam is here! 

Pog! 

Were some of the main messages seen in the rapidly moving chat, seemingly overjoyed as the eldest sibling currently with the teens joined. 

“Drista go unpack please, Tubbo can you please bring the leftover snacks back to the kitchen, Tommy throw away the trash from your snacks. Don’t worry I’ll entertain stream and friends, but march.” Dream sent the others to clean and prepare for the evening as they sat in Tommy’s former chair. 

“Hi, Tommy’s chat I’m entertaining everyone till teen terrors get back.” Dream said taking Tommy’s character away from the desert the teens had explored, moving back towards Logstedshire. Dream hadn’t paid much if any attention to the SMP since inviting the teen terrors to their home in November. Tommy had seemingly built a chaotic yet still simple campsite for himself that Roleplaying would continue here when the boys left the approaching Monday. 

“Hi Philza, how are you today?” Dream asks to discord where the other three sat. 

“I’m doing good Dream” Phil replied with a small chuckle. 

“That’s good! I’m exhausted with the teens, want your two back?” Dream asked with a small chuckle. 

“You can keep them Dream, they claimed you as an older sibling, didn’t they?” Wilbur piped in causing Tommy’s chat to go crazy. 

“I have possibly claimed them, but I also have Drista equal division of cha-” Dream began. 

“OPERATION FORK!!” Was heard in Tommy’s voice from near the door, Drista ran in Tubbo and Tommy not far behind. Drista held a fork in hand heading straight for Dream. Dream screeched, as they fell from their chair holding up a hand to protect their face. The Discord call and Twitch chat erupted in cacophony at the noise from Dream and the Teen’s side. 

Once the disaster that was ‘operation fork’ ended in laughter and a bent fork Dream sent their siblings back to streaming and took the fork to put away elsewhere.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!!!! T~T

The following week showed many new chaotic adventures with the three young teens living in Dream’s apartment. On the last planned day of their adventure, Dream got a call at breakfast from Tommy’s mother. 

“Hi Dream, something is happening back home, and I don’t want to expose Tommy to it,” shouting was heard behind her, “is it okay till this small issue is dealt with he stays with you?” 

“Of course, Ma’am, but if it is okay to ask what happened?” Dream asked getting up from their seat at the table with the three teenagers. 

“Oh, that’s fine, Tommy’s father has always been slightly ill. Not long after Tommy left, he began getting worse and he was admitted to the hospital late last night. His parents and brother all came without warning earlier this morning, and tensions are running high here.” The mother tried to sound cheerful, but Tommy could hear her stress. 

“Okay Mrs. Simmons, if you need anything at all don’t be afraid to call, whether you need somewhere to stay or you need someone to talk to.” Dream said politely as she thanked them and hung up. 

Dream walked back into the other room, and they silently took a seat as their three siblings followed with their eyes. 

“Toms, you’re going to stay here longer than expected, your dad had to go to the hospital last night and it sounds like your Uncle and grandparents are causing a bit of trouble.” Dream said making sure to keep eye contact with the usually loud boy. Their brother nodded biting the inside of his cheek and staring at the table. 

Dream watched their distressed younger brother before making a crucial choice. 

“We’re gonna stay here today and curl up with movies, hot chocolate, candy and popcorn. We are gonna curl up under some blankets and not worry about streaming or anything else.” Dream told the group ushering them to the living room. Dream situated themself on the crowded couch between the end and Tommy. They threw a blanket over their youngest bother letting him curl into their side. Drista and Tubbo squeezed in next to the duo bundling themselves up as Dream opened Netflix. 

“Can we watch criminal minds?” Drista asked from the couch’s other end. Dream looked at Tommy and Tubbo who both nodded. Dream chose the show and opened the first episode of season 1. 

The four sat on the couch cuddled up together amongst blankets and later patches. They rarely left besides to get snacks and use the bathroom. They ignored when their phones buzzed solely focusing on the show they were watching long through the day, evening, and part of the night.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning the small group of siblings dropped their Tubbo off at the airport. Tight hugs and small tears joined the group. When they got back home to Dream’s place, they were met by Dream’s mother waiting to take Drista back home. Once Tommy and Dream were back inside Tommy flopped on the coach opening Twitter before letting out a loud swear, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. Dream glanced to their Brother’s screen to see the News title. 

‘By end of the week, all international travel banned due to COVID increase’ 

They cursed under their breath pulling out their phone to call Mrs. Simmons. Seems they had plans to figure out. 

Mrs. Simmons picked up on the second ring of the phone. 

“Hello Dream, my brother, and parents-in-law are currently at the hospital, how can I help?” 

She said, and Dream could practically hear the small smile on her face. 

“Hello ma’am, I’m calling because it was recently announced that COVID is picking up, international travel will be banned by the end of the week. I wanted to know if Tommy should stay here with me or if I should send him home.” 

“Oh, dear... He’ll probably have to stay with you... He truly does not get along with his grandparents and Uncle, and they will quite probably quarantine here. His father is getting worse.” 

Dream sighs bowing their head, they said their goodbyes. Dream had work to do. 

Tommy wanted people to believe he was home in England, he felt uncomfortable saying he was stuck in America. 

Dream knew they would need to apply for Tommy to at least have a Visa if not dual citizenship. 

After research the rest of the day and calls with Mrs. Simmons late in the night while emails were sent to Dream’s lawyer a decision was reached. Dream would legally become Tommy’s guardian. This decision was due to Tommy’s father being too ill to take care of him, and his mother was willingly giving custody with proper terms met. Tommy would have online school in America, and the ability to talk to his parents and have constant contact. 

Tommy was brought into the conversation that late evening, the boy cried but accepted he would be better off with Dream right now than back home. Many tears were shed that night as the plans for the next few months would be. 

Dream told Tommy that they would enroll him in online at the end of the Winter break to get him legally set up first. 

Dream held the boy tight that night as Tommy cried himself to sleep. Dream curled up with his new charge that night knowing their holidays and future were going to be stressful. Dream craved to comfort their little brother whose whole life was changing before his own eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double chapters today!! and slightly longer chap!!

Stress followed the decision till December 23rd when everything was finally finished. Christmas was right at their front door and Dream felt the pressure. Their brother’s first Christmas away from home, in a new country and everything. They craved for ideas on what to do. When an idea struck them. Dream knew Technoblade lived in the US, California to be exact. 

Tommy may do best to have that friend there. They would fly out Phil and Will too, but the international travel ban was heavily reinforced. Dream did the one thing they could do best, Plan. 

The next morning Tommy woke up in his bed, he stared at the twin bed opposite him. The weight of loneliness was digging into his heart and shoulders, tons weighing him down like a sack of bricks, enough to build a city. Tommy tried to close his eyes, blocking the sunlight from the window he never bothered to cover last night, shade barely blanketing the top forth. His phone buzzed on his nightstand as Discord and Twitter filled with messages. 

He wanted to holler at the world. He wanted Tubbo to joke with, his mom to interrupt his streams. He wanted his dad’s hugs that he got every morning and after every stream. 

He realized at that moment hugging his father at the airport may be the last hug he ever got. Burning heat welled into his eyes. His mother would always avoid bad topics on the phone with him, and Tommy hadn’t heard a single word about his father. 

Tommy’s father was a businessman who loved languages, he had taught Tommy Spanish and French growing up. The man was incredibly multilingual, he grew up with an opinionated Italian mother and a political French father. Tommy was required to know French and Italian by his grandparents, never allowed to speak any other language in their presence. 

He grew up in Hospitals half his life because of his dad. The man had thalassemia, which was an inherited blood disorder causing anemia. Luckily Tommy did not inherit the disease nor show any signs of biologically carrying it. His father’s condition had him in and out of the hospital almost monthly. 

Tommy’s eyes shifted to the small mirror above the dresser in the room. His reflection always made him think of his father, blond hair that curled when growing too long. Blue-green eyes, that whilst he would widen comically for jokes his father's own would glaze over in exhaustion. His wider nose he had received from his mother with her lankier build, but his height was solely his father’s. 

Snapping Tommy from his thoughts when the door creaked open. 

“Hey Toms, it’s Christmas eve eve, thought we could have a fun breakfast. Maybe play some Minecraft after and watch cheesy Christmas movies tonight?” Dream called from the younger boy’s doorway. Patches leaped from the floor, where she must have come in when Dream opened his door, to the boy’s bed. Patches curled up in the boy’s lap leading to a small smile from the said boy. 

“uh, sure, can we just watch movies though. I don’t feel like streaming today anyways. Maybe we could play that racing game you got for the XBOX?” Tommy called picking up the thin cat in his arms walking barefoot along the carpeted floor. 

Dream nodded moving out of the teen’s way, they looked down at their phone seeing the notification from Techno appear there. Christmas might work after all. 

They walked to the kitchen and got to work as Tommy curled up with the cat on the sofa. The pancake batter was thoroughly mixed as bacon sizzled on the stove. They pulled out the pancake forms they had setting the snowman and Santa one soundly down. Dream flipped the pancakes before turning on the TV in the living room. They set Tommy up with The Year Without a Santa Claus, which instantly held his attention as Dream finished cooking. 

They paused the movie right as the police pulled over Jingle and Jangle on their Reindeer/dog Vixen for Tommy to come to eat. 

“We can continue watching after you eat bubs” Dream softly said as they lead the usually loud and brash boy to the table to eat. Tommy quietly ate two pancakes; two pieces of bacon and some strawberries Dream had left on the side of his plate. Dream anxiously glanced at him whilst they ate a similar plate. When breakfast had finished Tommy ushered the boy back to the couch to curl up in a soft throw and cuddle Patches whilst Dream did dishes. Dream joined the boy again as the mayor began his song about getting snow in South Town that year, which Tommy happily hummed in tune to. Dream smiled as the boy was sucked from one old movie straight to the next. Their best gift for the boy would arrive tomorrow at noon. 

‘See you there, Techno’


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TECHNO POG

The 24th of December began with a phone buzzing at noon. Dream and Tommy had stayed up till 6 am Christmas eve watching every Christmas movie they could find. 

They quietly got up from bed to glance into Tommy’s room. Finding the boy still fast asleep, they texted Techno and sent an Uber. They would have gone to pick the man up, but leaving Tommy alone right now felt wrong. They got to work on a filling snack, so Techno had food when he arrived, and the two residents could eat something. 

Dream knew they probably should have told Tommy that Techno was coming, but they wanted the boy to have some joy when his own parents were miles away. 

Dream heard a soft knock at the door thirty minutes later, at the same time they could hear blankets shifting as Patches likely woke Tommy up. 

Dream rushed to smooth out the simple sweatshirt, skirt duo they had thrown on and toss their messy braid. They called to ‘Tommy to wake up, they had a guest’, as bare feet slid across the floor to the door. 

“Hey! Come on in, Tommy’s just getting up, cause we stayed up way too late last night watching movies. Are you okay sleeping in Tommy’s room? If not, I can set up the coach for you, or I can sleep on the couch while you take my room.” Dream rambled whilst watching the man push his own long pink dyed hair away from his eyes. Dream tried to focus hard on the pink hair, trying their best to remember that Pink meant Tech. 

Creaks in the hallway alerted Dream to the teen finally coming out of his room, they turned to focus on the recognizable red. Tommy loved the color and clothing in it, which greatly helped Dream to find him knowing that red was their brother. 

A deep intake notified Dream that Tommy saw and recognized their guest, as they stared at the floor to give the moment space. When Dream looked back up after a solid ‘THUNK’ Techno lay groaning on the floor, teen boy curled on top the man. Patches came over to sniff the floor duo as Dream laughed. 

After the adults finally got Tommy to uncurl from a top Techno, the three entered the kitchen. 

“I forgot to mention, but Phil and Wilbur wanted to do a group call today if you wanted Tommy. They don’t know that I’m with you right now, but I told them I’d try to reach out to the gremlin.” Tech said softly to his little who had yet again curled into Techno. 

Tommy softly nodded as Dream smiled at their boys. ‘Not yours’ Dream had to remind themself, ‘Tech is only here for Toms and Toms is only here due to the pandemic’. Dream frowned shaking their head looking down, their gaze met Techno’s when they looked back up. 

“Hey, Dream, can you grab me my laptop? Tommy seems like he won’t let go.” Techno said smiling softly at the taller person. 

Dream nodded softly pushing themself off the couch to go to the bag Techno had left in the corner of the room. They riffled through the bag to find the laptop that sat in the back. Dream brought the computer back curling up slightly into Techno’s other side, the restless night’s sleep and late-night catching up to them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shorter, but the emotions!!

Techno glanced at the two bodies curled into his sides, smiling softly he opened the laptop. The fans began running to boot up the old computer he desperately needed to replace, never actually getting around to it. He opened discord, and the sleepy bois inc. group chat. 

Technoblade: alright bois ready to chat 

Philza: alright, start a call 

Wilbursoot: yesssss 

Techno pressed the video call button as Dream curled closer into his side, pushing their face deep into the man’s shoulder. A seemingly endless search for comfort and rest fading as Techno wrapped his right arm gently around them. Tommy shifted as the call rang face tilting to rest softly on Techno’s shoulder bleary eyes watched the screen, almost completely unfocused. Finally, Phil and Wil joined the call. 

“Happy Christmas Techno!” Wilbur brightly called out, seemingly not yet registering the two blondes curled into the man’s sides. 

“Merry Christmas Will, Phil,” Techno said, slightly quieter than he normally would let those resting rest. 

“Happy Christmas” was picked up in the mic, although much quieter due to being partially muffled in Techno’s shirt. A pause followed the sound of the Brit’s voice. 

“Tommy?!” rang through a speaker on the laptop. The two men in shock to now noticing the youngest of the group curled up into Techno’s side, another blond pushed deep into the other. Tommy turns his head, blearily towards the camera. 

“who else? Dream says hi too, I think. They're asleep right now.” Tommy said lazy smile sent towards the camera. Phil and Wilbur look in shock to the other bundled blond. Their face was hidden and so was their front, but the boys still stared in shock at their first true look at their faceless friend. They took in the braid that had practically come undone dirty blond hair flowed down their back in wispy locks. 

Tommy finally seemed to wake up, he pulled himself off of Techno’s shoulder and repositioned himself. 

“Hello, boys! How do?” 

“We’re doing alright Toms. True question is how are you? No one has heard from you since tubbo and your trip ended. On that, why are you with Dream still?” Phil asked his paternal instincts in overdrive. Before Tommy could even form a coherent thought, Dream lifted their head to respond. Staring at the screen with green eyes heavily clouded with sleep. However, pain could be seen that vividly mirrored Tommy’s own face. 

“I’m Tommy’s legal guardian as of a day after we dropped Tubbo off at the airport. His dad is doing bad, really sick, and family is causing problems. Mrs. Simmons should be calling later today to talk to Toms and me. It's why I got Tech over, to cheer ‘im up” Techno stared down as Dream pressed closer into his side. He wrapped his arm around the slight body while pulling Tommy closer to the duo. 

“I’m doing alright Phil, promise. Dream is a good person.” Tommy said glancing over Techno’s chest to the person seemingly muting the conversation with Techno’s heartbeat.


End file.
